1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single chamber, flexible mixing ampule which is supported during a mixing operation by a complementally configured, rigid capsule.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art relating to storage and mixing of various materials is replete with devices which attempt to provide precise, convenient admixture of premeasured ingredients. Much of the art relates to storage and subsequent mixing of dental materials. For example, storage and mixing containers having a generally capsular or cylindrical configuration are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,530,212, 3,543,967, 3,595,439, 3,964,643 and 4,515,267, while other storage and mixing containers with somewhat different configurations are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,874,830, 2,916,197 and 3,539,794.
A number of storage and mixing containers, including certain of the devices disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Letters Patents, are comprised of two or more initially separate compartments that each hold one ingredient of the desired, final composition. Oftentimes, the ingredients are brought into combination with one another by rupturing a seal between the compartments, either prior to the mixing operation or as a result of a vibratory mixing motion. Such construction suffers from complexity as well as risk of premature, unintentional rupture of the seal between the compartments.
Occasionally, mixing of two or more ingredients is carried out by placing the ingredients directly into a relatively rigid capsule adapted for use with a conventional dental amalgamator. In these instances, measured quantities of each ingredient are placed within the capsule, and the capsule is then closed and placed within the amalgamator which is activated to shake the capsule and mix the ingredients. Thereafter, a spatula or other device is utilized to remove the mixed contents from the capsule for transfer to the point of use. As can be appreciated, such practice requires the dentist or dental assistant to precisely measure each ingredient, and necessitates careful cleaning and possibly sterilization of the capsule if the latter is to be re-used. Moreover, the resultant mixture in the capsule cannot be conveniently applied to the point of use without transfer to another tool or dispenser.